


Servin' it up in the Seychelles

by Tashonix



Series: Seychelles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Competitive!Jemma, F/M, FitzSimmons Seychelles Holiday, Fluff, Fun, June prompt: Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/pseuds/Tashonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz are enjoying their holidays in the Seychelles when Jemma convinces Fitz to join her in the resorts social beach volleyball competition. After all, it wouldn't be a holiday without doing at least one silly thing, right? Cue fluff, fun and flirty banter :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servin' it up in the Seychelles

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where the inspiration for this fic came from! Hope you enjoy :)

Jemma sat at the small kitchenette table perusing the resort newsletter that had been left under their door. She could hear the ocean lapping at the shoreline, but it was the rustling of sheets that made her smile as Fitz rose.

"G'morning," slurred a thick voice behind her as Fitz kissed the top of her head.

"Morning!" she chirped.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" he asked as he wound his arms around her neck.

"Well, we've not been snorkelling yet," she trailed off, eyes lighting on the resort activities section. "Oh, Fitz! There's a beach volleyball competition today!"

"Really, us, beach volleyball?" he let out a noise that was half snort in amusement and half scoff of affection.

"But Fitz, it wouldn't be a proper holiday without doing at least one crazy, silly thing," she turned to look up at him, batting her eyelashes and adopting her best puppy dog face. Though it was no match for his, it always managed to get the job done where he was concerned.

He sighed in agreement and moved to sit down across from her.

"Well, we're the fittest we've ever been and it's just a bit of fun and -" all of her arguments halted on her lips as she noticed the way he was looking at her.

She loved all of his smiles but it was this one, the one that rolled his fondness, admiration, love and willingness to follow her anywhere all together, that always made her insides melt. She smiled in return, hoping hers mirrored his.

"And we can do whatever you want to do after."

"Really? Anything?" he waggled his eyebrows.

She sighed in mock exasperation and rolled her eyes before flashing him a grin. "Yes, anything. Breakfast?"

He hummed in agreement as she set the newsletter down to order room service. It had only been a few days but she was thoroughly enjoying the luxury. Returning to the Playground was going to be tough.

A short time later they walked hand in hand to the beachside where the court was set up. Jemma was looking forward to a casual hit-out and having some fun with Fitz before lazing the rest of the day away, but that all changed when they reached their destination.

Right beside the court was a table with a signup sheet and a small trophy.

Really it was one of the most garish things she had seen, but it was a trophy and it was right there and her competitive side had come out in full force.

"Fitz," she hissed under her breath, grabbing his hand to stop him. "I want that trophy."

Fitz smiled and tugged her hand to get her to move again before scrawling 'Fitzsimmons' on the signup sheet.

Several resort staff were on hand as officials and to walk through the rules. The tournament would be sudden death, with 16 couples participating. After three rounds two couples would be left to play off in a grand final. To keep games from going on too long and because it was a social tournament, there would only be one set of 21 points rather than the usual three.

Fitz visibly relaxed at that news. Though it was true that their experiences these past years had made them fitter, neither relished the prospect of long games. Jemma pecked him on the cheek and tuned into the staff member in charge again.

"As well as the trophy and of course bragging rights, the winners will also receive a private snorkelling tour."

Jemma squeezed Fitz' hand hard.

"Now we really _have_ to win," she declared under her breath.

They settled on deck chairs court side to watch the first few games, all of which provided varying levels of amusement as one couple was prone to dramatic dives, another to outbursts of rage and one match looked likely to cause a divorce. Then it was their turn.

Jemma stood and shimmied out of her shorts, pausing to watch Fitz' eyes roaming over her legs appreciatively before reaching for the hem of her shirt.

"You ah.. Er, better keep that on," Fitz blushed and scratched at his neck. "I'm having a hard time concentrating as it is."

She smiled at him coyly.

"Save it for later, we've got a competition to win!"

She slapped his bum and giggled at the yelp he let out as she made her way to her side of the court.

Their first match was fairly easy as their opposition couldn't keep their hands off one another. Jemma briefly considered engaging Fitz in a snog off but it would have to wait, there was a trophy, bragging rights and a snorkelling tour at stake after all. 

The second and third matches though were a matter of attrition.

In the second they faced off against a couple who didn't look a day over 18.

It was neck and neck until the 15th point, when the youngsters finally realised what they were up against and their resolve broke.

The third match was worse again; a terse back and forth as they exchanged point for point, Jemma and Fitz darting from side to side in tandem and making several dives into the sand.

Locked on 20 points, both couples paused for a breather. It all came down to this final point.

"We're not losing," Jemma sucked in a deep breath.

Fitz merely nodded, hands on hips.

"I mean it," she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and leant up to whisper in his ear, "and after we win I'll do that thing you _really_ like."

He instinctively grasped her waist and tilted his head to capture her lips. Their kiss was slow and sweet but as electric as ever, providing the spark of motivation they needed.

"One more point," he murmured as they broke away.

It was the opposing couples serve and they looked over confident. This was to prove their downfall.

The serve was weak, Jemma easily setting the ball up for Fitz who delivered the spike of his life, slamming the ball down perfectly between them as they desperately dived and failed. The couple looked up at them from their position on the sand, dumbstruck.

Jemma squealed and Fitz pumped his fist, both beaming at the other before embracing.

After shaking hands, Jemma and Fitz made their way to the shade of the huts on the sidelines. Exhausted, they flopped on deck chairs to rest before the final.

Fitz coughed as Jemma rubbed his back in sympathy.

"I feel like I've swallowed half the beach," he groaned.

Jemma looked up briefly at the other semi-final taking place. Really she ought to pay attention and watch their potential opponents but she opted for settling back in her chair for a well-earned rest. Fitz' fingers were intertwined with hers, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"Now I remember why we never joined in at the Academy," she sighed.

Fitz snorted beside her. "Well, wouldn't be the first of your bright ideas now would it?"

"Ugh, Fitz, you're not still mad about that cat!?"

"His liver was next to my lunch. My **_lunch_** , Jemma!"

They slipped into their well worn, fond back and forth and before too long it was time for the last match.

Jemma warily sized up their grand final opponent as she made her way back to the court.

It was clear that they'd got here based on the male's brawn as his partner simply made up the numbers. He looked like an oversized triangle with a tiny head sat atop - clearly not a believer in leg day.

"Hey sweetheart, where'd you find that scrawny one, behind a computer?" the hulking brute guffawed.

Jemma set her jaw and turned to Fitz. "Let's finish this."

From the first point it was obvious where the other couples had failed. By merely hitting the ball back over the net and within his reach he could simply spike it back over with all his might. He hadn't counted on anyone discovering his weakness much less exploiting it, and he also hadn't counted on the combined power that was Fitzsimmons.

Jemma smirked as she aimed her serve to one corner. Predictably he only just made it to return the ball, allowing Fitz to send the ball back to the opposite side of the court. Grinning widely Jemma held her hand up for a high five as Fitz held up his.

The remaining points were pure annihilation as Fitz and Simmons delighted in making him run from one side to the other. His partner simply stood there and shrieked for him to try harder, which only served to further infuriate him and aide their cause.

"Thanks for the game, sweetheart," Jemma called just a little too sweetly before Fitz engulfed her in a hug and swung her around.

"Fitz!" she squeaked, giddy with delight.

"Congratulations!" boomed a resort staff member.

It took all of Jemma's remaining willpower to thank them profusely and find out where to redeem their snorkelling tour before grabbing the trophy and hoisting it above her head.

Sure, she was no stranger to accolades and this was no doubt the ugliest award she had ever received, but it was their first trophy _together_ on their first holiday _together_ and she knew exactly where it would go in the lab.

Fitz was beaming at her as she threw an arm around his shoulder to share their spoils. They were still smiling when they got back to the cabin, flinging their things to one side (thankfully the trophy bounced) and collapsing on the bed.

"So," she pressed herself close to him, "what are we doing with the rest of our day?"

"Well, you said anything," Fitz wrapped an arm around her.

"I did."

"Then you promised you'd do that thing I _really_ like."

"Yessss," she practically purred as her fingers trailed slowly up his torso.

"So what I'd really like to do," he murmured into her ear before leaning back into the pillow, "is take a nice, long nap!"

"Ugh, Fitz!" She swatted his chest.

Trust him to get her all worked up and then - she stifled a yawn with her hand.

"That sounds lovely," she sighed and settled against his chest.

While she was going to enjoy the snorkelling tour and the trophy would provide enough boasting to last an age, the best prize was right beside her.


End file.
